


Ultraviolet Morning Light

by MagicBats



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, sappy emotional shit Im not used to writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBats/pseuds/MagicBats
Summary: You have no intention of stopping until you get your soap and Senkuu too.





	Ultraviolet Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> Title is ripped directly from Afterglow by Taylor Swift, which is hands down my favorite song on the Lover album. Do I think about Senkuu every time I listen to it? Yes. Is this a direct sequel to Bubbles and Bliss? Also yes, so read that one before delving into this fic if you haven't already and please enjoy!

Cornering Senkuu after that first, fateful encounter proved far more of a challenge than you’d initially anticipated. Every time you managed to sneak out of the village (a feat made all the more easy by the seemingly defected sentries) he was either engrossed in one silly project or another, or surrounded by people. 

_Your _people, you couldn’t help noticing. 

It was infinitely frustrating and the thought of not so politely asking them to shove off for a while crossed your mind repeatedly, but you knew that would only cause more trouble than it was worth. Your only available option was to silently watch from the sidelines as he conspired with the people you’d known your entire life while gnawing jealousy continued to steadily mount within you, growing until you felt like you might just burst. 

Chrome and Kohaku you’d known about since they’d first shown up with the mysterious stranger in tow, though the addition of Suika and Kaseki certainly came as a surprise. How exactly Senkuu had managed to persuade them to his side was unknown but, given your own infatuation with the enigmatic young man, you couldn’t exactly fault them for being sucked into his gravitational pull. He was frustratingly charismatic for someone who could neither perform magic nor maintain his composure when faced with a naked girl.

It was confounding, really, and you mentally berated yourself often for not just taking the hint to stay away. It clearly wasn’t meant to be if the gods were doing everything in their power to keep you two apart, the addition of Ginro and Kinro to their ranks certainly attesting to the divine disapproval of your union. Then there was the inscrutable outsider who somehow managed to be even more perplexing than Senkuu to contend with. Between the lot of them, the object of your desire never seemed to be alone for more than a few seconds at a time and you were starting to get desperate.

If not because your cunt was constantly inflamed by liquid desire no matter how you tried to sate the need yourself, then because he’d promised you a bar of soap, dammit, and you weren’t about to let him renege on that offer. You were determined to get what you wanted - _everything _you wanted - even if it meant you had to risk exposing your little tryst to do it.

Thus, you cobbled together a hasty plan of action and set off late one evening when everyone was asleep in their beds. You knew too well that getting caught sneaking into their encampment would cause a ruckus, especially if it was Kohaku who found you. But the gamble would no doubt be worth it if you managed to succeed. It had only been a short few weeks since your unexpected encounter with him but it felt like years had gone by. You wanted to hear his voice and feel those rough fingertips on your skin again. Inhale his scent. Feel his body against yours. You craved it more than anything else and even the roar of a fierce lioness was not enough to keep you at bay any longer.

That's how you found yourself swallowing the nerves lodged in your throat as you sidled up alongside a thick outgrowth of weeds and shrubs where you paused to regroup. Mustering up the courage to survey the clearing beyond, hyper-aware that at any moment your cover might be blown. You were a fairly accomplished hunter in your own right but nothing compared to Kohaku. Her prowess was unrivaled in the village and you were not exactly confident in your ability to take her head-on if the effort to conceal your presence failed.

But by some stroke of luck, the small camp was quiet and as still as could be when you poked your head around the bushes. No sign of any of the men, which didn’t concern you half as much as Kohaku, who you found perched in a nearby tree. You could tell she was sleeping by the even rise and fall of her chest, though you weren’t quite so brave as to tempt fate by rushing headlong out into the open just yet.

A few minutes passed in tense silence and, only when you were positive she wasn’t likely to stir any time soon, you slowly edged forward with bated breath. The dewy grass cushioned your footfalls, much to your relief, though you were still careful not to be too conspicuous. The stilted hut seemed like it was a million miles away and only sheer force of will alone stopped you from making a mad dash for the ladder, fighting every instinct in your body to hide before you were found.

Your patience paid off though and you managed to reach the hut without incident. But the ladder was another matter entirely and you cautiously tested the bottom wrung with your foot. It creaked softly but not loudly enough to draw attention. You chanced a quick peek over your shoulder to make sure Kohaku was still soundly snoozing away in her tree branch before starting the climb up, taking special care to distribute your weight evenly on each step so as not to make too much noise. The realization that you weren’t even entirely sure if this was where Senkuu was sleeping hit you about halfway to the goal and you chewed on your bottom lip anxiously.

You quickly decided that you’d come too far to stop now, resolution searing your veins with a fresh surge of adrenaline. If you found Chrome inside then you would just have to quietly back out and try one of the other buildings, simple as that. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?

More determined than ever, you reached the top of the ladder and drew back the flap of hanging fabric to peer into the darkness within. All you could make out were murky shadows and the vague silhouettes of sparse furniture dotting the mostly empty space, but the lump in the center of the room was unmistakable. A sleeping form burrowed under a thin sheet, huddling for warmth in a curled up, tight ball by the looks of it. You couldn’t make out any discernible features from this angle though and you had no choice but to crawl inside for a closer inspection, which you did with exceeding caution.

Heart hammering wildly against your ribcage, you rounded on the figure, scared of getting too close and yet not having any other choice. Whoever it was had pulled the blanket over their head so you couldn’t see the color of their hair, which would’ve been the most obvious tell tall sign. You’d never seen anyone with hair quite like Senkuu’s before and, hand trembling, you reached out to pull the sheet down just enough to get a look at the crown of their head. That alone would tell you everything you needed to know.

Your held breath suddenly puffed out of you on a frazzled sigh. The dark tips of spindly silver-white locks greeted you and you felt your spirits soar. You’d made the correct choice. The wager had paid off.

“Senkuu.”

No reaction.

“Senkuu.” You tried again, a bit more forcefully this time as you reached out to nudge his shoulder.

“Nnngh.” He grumbled, roughly shrugging you off before nestling back down into the fur blanket spread out on the floor. He was entirely unrousable, it seemed. 

You hesitated, considering your options thoughtfully. Then, smirking slyly, you leaned close so you could purr directly into his upturned ear. “Wake up, Senkuu. I’ve come to pay you a visit. Didn’t you miss me?”

“Mhmmmm.” 

He was obviously coming around, twisting his lithe body in a lazy stretch and tilting his face towards the direction of your voice. Feeling mischievously emboldened, you pressed your mouth to the side of his temple in a soft, fleeting peck before continuing in a hushed whisper.

“I missed _you_. I haven’t been able to stop touching myself every time I think about how your fingers felt between my legs,” Another kiss, this time to the outer shell of his ear. “Or how your cock felt in my hand. It just gets me so hot, I can’t help myself.” 

Then you dared to blow a warm puff of air against his ear. He reacted immediately and you just barely lurched back in time to avoid being headbutted in the face when he jerked upright with an incoherent, garbled wail. You rushed forward to shush him, issuing quiet reassurances, but Senkuu took one bleary look at you and squawked loudly in surprise.

“You! How did -!” 

You quickly slapped a hand over his mouth before he could wake Kohaku, your pulse spiking anxiously at the prospect. “Be quiet! I was only having a bit of fun!” You insisted in a low tone. “I didn’t mean to scare you, but I couldn’t wait any longer. I had to see you!”

Rapidly blinking the sleep from his ruby eyes, Senkuu stared at you incredulously for a prolonged moment before reaching up to tightly grasp your wrist so he could force your hand off his mouth. 

“Are you crazy?” He snapped. “What the hell do you think is gonna’ happen if we get caught like this? I’m already on thin ice where the village is concerned and I _really _don’t need to add inappropriate liaisons to the list!”

“What?” You frowned at the unfamiliar words, trying to make sense of them to no avail. 

“Forget it!” He barked in exasperation. “Just forget it and get out! We cannot be doing this!”

“But -”

“It’s too risky.” Senkuu roughly cut across you, leveling you with an unamused frown. The stern tone of his voice brokered no room for argument and you jutted your lower lip out in response, pouting, but he was altogether immovable. “I mean it.” He said with a shake of his head. “Seriously. This is _way _too dangerous. They’ll string me up by my neck if they catch you in here with me and I don’t even want to think about what Kohaku will do.”

He shuddered emphatically at the mere notion, grimacing. 

It’s not that you didn’t sympathize with him or understand where he was coming from. You did, _really_, but you simply couldn’t give up that easily. Not after putting everything on the line just to get this far.

“They’ll listen to me though,” You tried to reason. “If I tell them I came here freely then they won't be mad. Not _that _mad, anyway.”

Senkuu shook his head again and issued a curt, humorless laugh. “You really believe that, huh?” He paused to roughly drag his hand across his face, clearly trying to compose himself after being roused so suddenly. 

A long beat of tense quiet passed over the hut.

“I’m not trying to be mean, so try not to take it that way.” He sighed at last. “There just isn’t a good justification for this right now. The lake was one thing but you’re really tempting fate here, y’know that?”

You didn’t say anything, a little too sore after being rebuked to come up with a good response. You’d expected this on some level but you hadn’t anticipated that he’d stand his ground so adamantly, having fully believed he’d relent with just a little coaxing. It hurt and you were more than a bit disappointed. What _could _you possibly say to that?

A heavy shroud of silence fell over the two of you, the chirping cicadas in the distance only adding to the tension in the air. It was almost unbearable and you were just fumbling for something to say - preferably a dignified excuse to retreat - when Senkuu grumbled heavily under his breath, effectively interrupting the quiet.

“You know Kohaku is right outside, don’t you?” He asked, cocking a wry brow in your direction. 

Nodding once, you fiddled with your hands on your lap. “I saw her outside in the tree.”

“And do you know how she’d react if she found us cozying up to one another like this?”

“I’m not scared of her.” You insisted, sounding childishly petulant even to your own ears. “I’ve waited long enough to see you, don’t you think? And it's not like you can come to _me_.” Crossing your arms, you straightened your back and narrowed your eyes at him for good measure. “Besides, you said you’d make me some of that soap, didn’t you? Or were you just saying that in the heat of the moment?”

Senkuu gave a surprised snort of laughter, his expression gradually shifting from stern disapproval to grudging bemusement. “Ah, so you’ve come to collect, is that it?”

“That’s right and I won’t leave until I get it.” You nodded firmly even as you fought to repress the flutter of hope in your chest.

Blowing out an exasperated puff of air, Senkuu shook his head and tossed the thin sheet off, twisting to reach for the bag laying a few feet from the bed. You watched with eager excitement as he dug around inside before pulling out a small, familiar-looking satchel which he opened and withdrew the infamous block of soap from. Or rather, one that looked identical to the last. This one was whole and new looking, whereas the other had completely dissolved that night in the lake. 

Heart hammering against your ribcage, you quickly reached out with expectantly upturned hands but Senkuu was quick to snag it back out of your reach. 

“Not so fast, missy.” He intoned rather haughtily. “You’ll get this on one condition only and if you don’t keep up your end of the deal then you can forget about ever getting another. Is that clear?” 

Your mouth parted in surprise. Was he really implying that he would continue supplying you with soap if you cooperated? “That depends,” You said, only mildly suspicious. “What’s the catch?”

Smirking, he tossed the bar in the air once and caught it with a solid _thump _against his palm. “Nothing too crazy, so you can stop looking at me like that. I just want you to promise that you won't pull any more dumb stunts like this. No sneaking in here in the middle of the night. No poking the gorilla. You got that?”

“That doesn’t sound very fair ...” 

“Why not?” Senkuu blinked at you owlishly through the gloom, sounding genuinely perplexed. 

“Because I’ll never get to see you again! Not like _this _anyway!” You gestured vaguely at the otherwise empty hut. 

“What do you mean?” He laughed with growing uncertainty. “How else are you gonna’ get the soap?” 

“That’s not what I mean!” You insisted, leaning forward and bracing your hands on the floor so you could get closer, crowding his space. He jerked back in surprise at the suddenly close proximity but didn’t make an attempt to scuttle away, much to your relief. “I don’t care about the soap! Not really! It was just an excuse! I’d rather have you, Senkuu ... I don’t need anything else.” 

The strange man choked and stammered, clearly thrown off guard by that declaration. You waited patiently for him to recover, willing him to catch on and stop being so dense for once. For someone who was so smart, he sure could be stupid sometimes.

“You -” He swallowed hard. “You don’t mean that ...” 

“Why would you say that?”

“Because I know you don’t mean it.” Senkuu shot back with a bit more conviction. “It’s not that I didn’t enjoy what we did last time but -”

“You hate me.” You murmured, shellshocked, as your emotions swung wildly towards the negative.

“_No_.” He hissed with quickly unraveling patience. “No. That’s not what I was getting at. It’s just ... you don’t _need _me. There are plenty of men in the village and I’m sure you could have your pick of the lot, right? You can do so much better. I’d just end up disappointing you.” 

“That’s not true.”

“It is.”

“It’s not.” 

“It - dammit, I’m not gonna’ go back and forth with you on this! Why do you want a virgin anyway?” Senkuu’s voice cracked, rising an octave to a rather shrill and frazzled whisper. “I’m glad you had a good time back at the lake but, trust me, the novelty will wear off soon and I can’t afford to get distracted right now. I have seven billion people to save! There are centuries of scientific advancement I need to play catch up with and there isn’t exactly room for a relationship in that equation.”

He groaned in frustration, slapping a hand to his forehead and roughly dragging it back through his hair. You couldn’t help noticing that those spindly digits were trembling slightly but you were too stunned to do anything except sit there and watch while he struggled to find the words he wanted to say. It took a long moment, your anxiety doubling with each passing second until, at last, Senkuu heaved a faltering sigh that sounded more pained than anything else. 

“Look. I like you and I’m grateful for the experience we had together but ... I just don’t know how I can balance both things at once. I’ve seen what love can do to a person and I’ll tell you now, it _isn’t _pretty.” 

You chanced a tentative smile, tilting your head to one side in an attempt at looking amused. “You’re the only one bringing up love right now, you know.” 

“Yeah,” Scoffing, Senkuu offered you a weak, lopsided grin. “I’m trying my best to be a hardass about this but I’m nothing if not self-aware. I know exactly what girls like you do to guys like me.”

Your brows shot up in confusion as much as surprise. “Which is?” 

“Chew us up and spit us out.” He said, not sounding the least bit bitter or sore over that declaration. It was a simple fact, at least in _his _mind anyway, and there was no point getting emotional over something that couldn’t be helped. His train of thought wasn’t hard to understand but that didn’t make it any easier to swallow. 

Your heart ached just hearing him talk like this. You’d never have guessed he’d give himself such little credit - or _you _for that matter - and it hurt more than you could ever put into words. But if he noticed your growing disquiet, he didn’t show it as he pointedly continued voicing his opinion on the matter.

“Again, I’m not trying to be mean. Even if you don’t do it to be malicious, there’s only so much we can offer and it’s never enough. Maybe at first it is, but after a while it gets boring. Especially with numbskulls like that Magma dude running around. We’re just not built the same.”

You outwardly blanched, unable to help yourself. “That’s disgusting, Senkuu. I’m actually a little offended right now ...”

“Really?” He chortled in disbelief.

“Really. Magma is an idiot and I’d sooner throw myself into the ocean than ever even think about sharing a bed with him.” You gave your head a quick shake to dispel that unsavory image from your mind. “I’m not sure how things are where you’re from, but I’d never pick someone like that over you. I don’t care about physical strength or how big you are. I like you more than anyone else I’ve ever known because you’re Senkuu and that's enough for me.”

You nodded once with a sense of finality and he shifted awkwardly in response, running his fingers over the soap he was still holding onto. It seemed when he was feeling put on the spot, however rarely that might be, he unconsciously sought something to keep his hands busy with and you couldn’t help thinking that was rather charming. Not that you’d ever say it out loud and risk putting him even more on the defensive but still. It only added to the ever growing list of things you liked about him.

“Well,” He said quietly after an excruciatingly long pause. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d be willing to bet good money you were just trying to prank me but ... thanks. That’s really nice of you to say.” 

He abruptly ducked his head, hiding his flustered expression from your line of sight, and you felt your heart thump emphatically within your chest. Boldly scooting a pinch closer, you craned your neck to try and catch his gaze again but he stubbornly refused to acknowledge you. The faint blush dusting his cheeks was quite possibly the most endearing sight you’d ever seen, eliciting a warm, fuzzy feeling that seemed to make your body vibrate with energy. 

You offered him a small, encouraging smile. “Are you speaking from experience, Senkuu? Did a girl break your heart?”

Barking out a quick laugh, he sat up a bit straighter and fixed you with a challenging smirk. “Hardly. I’ve seen it enough times to know though. Pretty girl like you with a nerd like me? Stuff like that only happens in manga that are ripe with wish-fulfillment.” 

It was getting harder and harder to keep up with what he saying, half of it sounding like foreign gibberish to your ears, but the important parts stuck out like a sore thumb and your pulse quickened. 

“Are you so sure about that?” 

“Ten billion percent.”

“Should I show you just how serious I am then?”

Senkuu hesitated, looking for all the world like a startled deer staring down the sights of a notched arrow. The gears were clearly turning inside his head though and when he leaned forward slightly you held your breath in anticipation of the kiss you’d been dreaming about for the past few weeks. 

“I meant what I said earlier ...” He whispered so softly you’d have missed it if you two weren’t mere inches apart. “I can’t afford to get distracted right now.” 

“I won't distract you.”

“Promise?” Senkuu narrowed his eyes at you playfully.

Quickly bringing your hand up, you extended your pinky out towards him. “I swear it.” 

He blinked in surprise, recognition immediately flashing across his face. “Geez, you even know about pinky promises? What is _up _with this village?”

Rolling his eyes, Senkuu grudgingly brought his hand up and curled his own pinky finger with yours. You giggled, silently thrilling at the skin to skin contact you were sharing as you started to recite the rhyme in tandem with one another. 

“Pinky promise, if I lie, swallow a thousand needles, cut my eye.”

“Chu~!” He abruptly pursed his lips out, imitating a bit wet smooch as he shoved his hand forward and pressed the pad of his thumb to yours. 

You balked, completely caught off guard by this unexpectedly playful behavior from him. It was the last thing you’d have anticipated after such a serious conversation and, laughing, you flusteredly rocked back with your other hand over your chest. This was too much. It was impossible to be in such close proximity with him while trying to keep your emotions in check. You just couldn’t do it anymore and, using your hold on his pinky as leverage, you yanked him closer before he could react. 

Senkuu blurted out a small sound of surprise seconds before your mouth pressed against his. He tensed, visibly trembling, before leaning into the gesture with a quiet exhale. Your pulse slammed into overdrive, making you feel light-headed and dizzy. He wasn’t pushing you away. He wanted this as much as you, if not more, and you could hardly comprehend the surge of endorphins that erupted throughout your system. 

“Just so we’re clear,” He murmured against your lips between slow, savory kisses. “I’m only doing this because -” 

A deeper kiss, accompanied by a quiet groan on his behalf. 

“You promised not to distract me but -” 

He sighed heavily into your mouth, practically melting into you. 

“I won't hesitate to cut you off if this turns into a -” 

Senkuu paused to suck in a sharp, frazzled breath before finishing his ultimatum. 

“Problem.” 

Snickering, you pulled back just enough to fix him with a teasing grin. “Are you so sure that wouldn’t hurt you more than me?” 

He opened his mouth to say something no doubt contrived but you didn’t give him the chance. Swooping back in, you nipped at his bottom lip and gently tugged at it with your teeth. A keening noise rolled off his tongue in response, his crumbling resolve all but palpable in the air. He was quickly losing the battle and you found yourself recalling what he’d said back at the lake. That had been his first time doing anything sexual with another person, or so he’d claimed, and you were more than willing to believe him. If not because he had no reason to lie about it then because of the proof right before your very eyes. 

The searing kiss Senkuu pressed against your mouth was clumsy and sloppy, his lips dry against yours. They seemed to tremble with every ministration as he tried to get a feel for the rhythm which you happily let him set the pace of, allowing him time to adjust to the new experience. It suddenly occurred to you that, despite everything else you’d done with him in the lake, kissing had not been on the agenda that night and you had every intention of rectifying that mistake here and now.

Leaning into him, you tilted your head and slowly coaxed his mouth open. He seemed to hesitate, tensing as if he intended to pull away, before acquiescing. You eagerly slipped your tongue past his lips and brushed it across his, tantalizing and teasing. Encouraging him to follow your lead. 

It didn’t take long for him to get the hint and you shuddered when he pushed his tongue up to meets yours. Senkuu tentatively prodded you with almost shy little kitten licks, groaning softly at the sensation as you brought your arms up to wrap around his neck and draw him even closer. You caught the sound of the soap falling to the floor with a dull _thunk _and then his hands were on your waist, tightly squeezing. 

“Senkuu,” You whispered, drawing back just enough to speak, but he was quick to follow. 

Shoving his mouth firmly against your lips, he kissed you with rapidly mounting voracity. He was hungry, practically starving for this physical connection with another person, and it showed in his quick, jerky movements. Your gut clenched tight with need, making you shudder even as you carded your fingers through his surprisingly soft hair. It was thick and coarse, just as you’d half expected with its gravity-defying properties, but each individual lock felt like weighty strands of silk in your hand. You could’ve played with it all night if given the chance but, gathering your resolve, you forced yourself to pull away once more. 

“Senkuu.” You said again. 

He exhaled a distracted grunt of acknowledgment as he kissed the corner of your mouth, insistently pulling at your waist until he managed to drag you half into his lap. 

You smiled when you felt the unmistakable presence of his straining cock, already so excited, pressing into your hip. There was something you wanted to say though and you shifted, sandwiching his lean face between both of your palms so you could force him to look at you.

“Listen to me, Senkuu.”

Hazy crimson eyes regarded you through the darkness, the usual edge of intelligence you were used to seeing in them replaced by something much softer. You hadn’t exactly anticipated that he’d fix you with such an expression, your heartbeat stuttering as a result, but you rather liked it. 

It was a good look on him. 

“Don’t hold back,” You breathed out, just barely audible. “Don’t hesitate. I want you. _All _of you.”

Senkuu moaned at your words, dark lashes fluttering against the apples of his cheeks. Those long, bony fingers dug into your sides, bruising your ribs as he pulled you in again for another kiss. This time he forcefully molded his mouth over yours, stealing the air from your lungs with its intensity, and you gasped when he started to find his confidence. He was hitting his stride now; still a bit awkward and inelegant, but quickly getting the hang of it. Apparently, his knack for problem-solving was good for something other than just those odd projects you’d seen him working on with the others. 

Pussy clenching in anticipation, you scrambled to crawl the rest of the way onto his lap. Senkuu made a soft noise into your mouth and tightly wrapped his arms around your middle in an attempt to keep himself upright with the redistribution of weight. It was in vain though and he flopped down onto the floor with you still seated atop him, your teeth clacking together at the jostling movement. 

“Be careful,” You giggled, stretching and sprawling your body out across his. He felt like a heaving furnace underneath you and you were glad for the extra heat to keep the night chill at bay. 

Sighing, Senkuu laced his arms behind your back and offered you a wry, tremulous grin. “You’re gonna’ be the death of me, you know that?” He said in a surprisingly affectionate tone. 

“Don’t sell yourself so short,” You murmured as you sat up, taking his hands in yours and gently guiding them to the rope sash around your waist. 

He hesitated only briefly, gaze flickering up at your face before focusing in on the task you’d presented. Choking down his nerves, he tugged at the ends and slowly loosened the bow you had tied it in with trembling fingers. It fell away with a quiet slither and then his hands were on your thighs, kneading the plush curve of fleshy skin like a contented housecat. Your loins curled at the sensation, so very close to the core of your womanhood. His lightly calloused palms felt almost unbearably good on you and you experimentally rolled your hips, grinding against his cock in teasing slow motion. 

“_Shit _...” 

Senkuu’s brow drew into a determined line with that hushed expletive and then he managed to catch you off guard when, in the very next moment, he locked his hands around your middle and flipped you over. You had to bite back a startled squeak as your back hit the floor of the hut but he was on top of you in an instant. With one hand greedily palming the back of your thigh while the other curled around the nape of your neck, he kissed you with renewed fervor. The lean line of his body pressed into yours, digging his cock against the spot just under your belly button in silent promise. It made your toes eagerly curl and you brought your arms up to circle around his shoulders, clinging as you kissed him back. 

“I didn’t think,” He said, roughly dragging his mouth across your lips to pepper your cheek with one hard peck after another. “I’d find myself in this situation after 3,700 years.”

“What?” You blearily croaked. 

“Never mind.” 

You took a breath with the intent of encouraging him to elaborate as a nagging spark of curiosity lit up within you. He said such strange things sometimes - words you’d never heard before and off the wall references that clearly meant something to him but were absolutely meaningless to you. It was more than just a bit frustrating, especially when you’d already taken your relationship to such an intimate level. But the thought never materialized, cut off by a sharp gasp when Senkuu nipped at the sensitive pulse point in your neck. 

Writhing underneath him, you brought your legs up and wrapped them around his narrow waist. Pulling him somehow even closer, effectively locking him into place. He took advantage of that opportunity to thrust his pelvis against yours, grinding his twitching cock along the soft flesh of your belly, and you both issued flustered groans at the same time. 

“Ahh ...!” Tossing your head back against the floor with an encouraging arch of your spine, you found yourself blindly staring up at the ceiling. “Senkuu ...” 

“_God_,” He hissed, sounding absolutely stricken as he humped you with an increasing amount of desperation. “The way you moan my name ... I can’t stand it! Do you even have any idea how erotic you sound?” 

Biting down on your lower lip, you shook your head. He laughed breathlessly at that and his hips stuttered even as he brought a hand up to tangle in your hair. The other was busy squeezing your side, digging his sharp fingertips into your ribcage hard enough to hurt in the most exquisitely delightful way possible. You’d never experienced anything quite like this before. Such a heady, overwhelming sensation of white-hot need that seemed to turn your blood to molten lava. It scorched your veins, burning every nerve ending it touched, and when he abruptly stopped thrusting you cried out in dismay. 

“Shhhh,” Senkuu murmured as he screwed his eyes shut and pressed his forehead against yours. “I’m not gonna’ last like this. Actually, I’m not gonna’ last at all, no matter what I do, but ...” Releasing his hold on you with a noted amount of effort, he braced his hand on the ground and pushed up to hover over you. “There’s something I’ve always wanted to try and ... I’m not so sure I can make you feel good with _this_.” 

He rolled his hips forward one last time, emphasizing his point, and you shuddered from head to toe as the hard length of him tauntingly grazed over your flushed mound. Starbursts erupted behind your eyes and you dug your nails into his shoulder blades, urging him not to stop. 

“Careful,” He seethed. “You’re dangerous with those things, you know that?”

“Sorry.”

Derisively humming, Senkuu shimmied further down your body. With a quick look at you for approval, he lifted the hem of your dress. A surprised groan filtered through the air when he realized you weren’t wearing anything underneath - a decision you’d made in the heat of the moment before setting off earlier tonight - and you felt your face flush hot with embarrassment. He recovered quickly though and, shoving the fabric up to bunch under your chin, Senkuu quickly swooped down press an open-mouthed kiss to the center of your chest.

“Believe it or not, I didn’t get my fill of these last time.” He said, gently nuzzling his face between your breasts. 

“You like them?” 

“More than I can put into words, actually.”

Your mouth curled into a smile as you lifted your head to watch what he was doing. Hooded ruby eyes rose to meet your gaze, his eyebrows knitted in concentration. You could tell just by looking at him that he was fighting the urge to sink himself deep into your cunt, shoulders tense and rigid with the effort. The thought of telling him not to worry about your pleasure right now crossed your mind but you already knew that dissuading him once he’d set his sights on something was impossible. Then he carefully cupped one of your tits in his palm and all rational thought dissipated as you eagerly pushed your chest up into the contact, fighting back a whimper.

“You're beautiful, you know that?”

“Shut up.” You shot back half-heartedly. 

Senkuu snorted at your response, his focus shifting to your breast. He fondled it for a long moment, testing the softness and the weight of it before reaching up to trace the pad of his index finger across your tightly pebbled nipple. You sucked in a sharp breath. His mouth fell open but nothing came out. He looked like he wanted to moan, a look of reverential awe flitting across his face seconds before he lowered his mouth to close over the rosy bud. 

“Oh!” 

The sound erupted out of you before you could catch it and you quickly clamped your lips shut to stifle any other noises. Senkuu hummed warningly around your nipple as he began flicking his tongue over it, lathering the pert nub in warm saliva. Your skin prickled at the sensation as goosebumps sprung up all along your arms. It took everything you had not to cry out when his other hand busied itself with the opposite tit, rolling the pliable flesh against his palm and tweaking it to straining attention. Your pussy fluttered around nothing, eager and drenched and so very in need of his attention but he was currently hyperfocused on your breasts. Just like last time, it seemed almost an obsession for him and it felt as if he spent hours just alternating his hands and mouth between the two until you were squirming in desperation on the floor.

“Senkuu ... please!” You said at last on a hushed, urgent whisper. “I can’t ... ah! I can’t take it anymore!” 

Groaning softly, he lifted his head and your nipple came loose with an audible pop. “I feel the same way, but ...” A faltering noise huffed out of him as he nuzzled his face against your breast affectionately. “_God_, it’s so hard to stop. These are perfect ...”

You whined and fixed him with an imploring pout. “You said you wanted to do something ...” 

Suddenly looking a bit sheepish, Senkuu absently toyed with your tit as he made a thoughtful sound of consideration. “W - well, I _did _say that ... but I’m actually not so sure I can make you feel good with that either. You’ve gotta’ remember I’m a virgin over here so I don’t exactly know what I’m doing.”

“I’m sure I’ll like it. I trust you. Besides,” Smirking down at him, you cocked a sly brow. “There’s only way to find out for sure. We can learn together.” 

“That’s very optimistic of you.” He scoffed, finally releasing his fondling grip on the swell of your breast. 

Reaching down, he pressed those rough fingertips against your stomach in a feather-light touch, making the muscles contract and flutter. You sucked in a quick breath, holding it in as he slowly inched his way lower. Following the curve of your belly and skirting over the dip of your naval before tracing a hesitant path between your hips. His hand trembled slightly the whole while but, to his credit, he didn’t stop or try to delay the moment. It seemed the eager excitement he was feeling would not be dissuaded by his nervous inexperience and you were immensely grateful for that. 

“I’ll still apologize in advance though. Just let me know if you don’t like it.” 

Frowning, you opened your mouth to say something - what, you weren’t entirely sure. Senkuu’s hand was suddenly curling around your cunt, cradling it in the palm of his hand, and you could no longer think straight let alone form a coherent sentence. Your back bowed as a rattled mewl slipped out of you, eagerly bucking your hips up into the touch. This was what had kept you wet and needy in the interim between now and the lake. This was what you’d been fantasizing about almost nonstop, replaying that night over and over again until you found release on your own fingers. Your pussy was a perfect fit in his hand, just as you’d remembered.

“Senkuu ...!” 

“Keep it down!” He hissed. 

Slapping your palm over your mouth, you glanced down at him apologetically. He looked more than just a bit disgruntled, kneeling on the hard floor between your legs, but the very obvious erection tenting the lower half of his animal skins was a testament to how invested he was in the moment. Your cunt clenched at the sight. You wanted to see it.

“Senkuu,” You said much more quietly. 

“Just hold your horses.” He shot back, trying to sound like his usual confident self and failing miserably. “This is only my second time seeing one of these in real life. Cut me some slack.”

“That’s not what I - aah!”

You quickly bit down on your lower lip to stifle any other sounds as he firmly pressed the heel of his palm into the apex of your mound, experimentally applying pressure. He grunted softly, alternating between squeezing you and grinding over your clit with sure, even twists of his wrist. Thighs trembling, you spread your legs a bit more for him. It felt good but not nearly as good as the direct contact in the lake had and, quickly realizing this, Senkuu adjusted his fingers to the meat of your labia.

“_Shit _...” He groaned as he slowly spread your pussy lips apart. His hand trembled even harder, his breath came faster, and you weren’t sure how much more of this either of you could handle. 

“P - please ...” 

Shooting you a quick look, Senkuu anxiously licked his lips before craning his neck down. You realized what he was about to do a second too late and, eyes widening, you jerked when he stuck his tongue out to take a tentative lap at your core. In a single, quick swipe, he’d licked all the way from your entrance up to the meaty nub of your clit and you were instantly blinded by the brilliant starbursts erupting across your vision.

“Oh!”

Breathlessly laughing at your reaction, he rose up just enough to regard you with a teasing smirk. “Not bad at all. Tangy and a little sweet. Pretty close to what I expected, actually.” 

“Senkuu! Please!” You quietly wailed as you brought your hands up to cover your face. How embarrassing! “Y - you don’t have to -”

“You’re right.” He interrupted you with a smooth confidence that didn’t seem entirely genuine given the situation. “I don’t _have _to. But I want to. For some time now, actually.” 

It quickly occurred to you that he was taking advantage of your hesitation to get the upper hand in this situation, effectively putting you in an awkward position so he wasn’t the only one left wading through the choppy waters of uncertainty. Evening the playing field, so to speak. That sort of underhanded trickery was something you were starting to expect from him and you would’ve liked to tell Senkuu exactly how you felt about that. But he was already leaning back down, mouth open and ready for another sample, and the words caught in your throat with a strained gurgle. 

“I’ve always wondered what a girl would taste like,”

His tongue darted out, pointedly nudging your clit. Your legs jerked and you seethed through your teeth, groping at the floor for something to hold onto. You hadn’t anticipated this turn of events and so you had no clue how to brace yourself against it. 

“And now it seems I’ve got my answer.” Senkuu murmured, hot and almost unbearably heavy seconds before delving in with lust-fueled abandon.

Your fingers curled around the edge of the fur blanket he’d been sleeping on just in time and you tugged on it with more force than really necessary. Whimpering, you pulled it over your face to muffle any sounds that might escape your trembling lips as he pressed a hard kiss over your throbbing clit. Then his tongue was snaking out, greedily lapping up your arousal like he was half-starved and your pussy was the only thing that would keep him alive. It was intense and more than just a little overwhelming, especially when he focused all his efforts on that tight bundle of nerves that left you shaking uncontrollably.

Senkuu caught on quick, his warm breath puffing against your mound as he slurped your clit up into his mouth and lightly worried it. You arched with a barely stifled groan, thighs quaking around his head. He groaned into the meat of your cunt, burying his face deeper into the wet heat of your body until you weren’t so sure he could breathe properly anymore. That’s not to say you were in much better shape though and, biting into the blanket, you moaned helplessly into the quiet hut. 

“Damn!” He gasped, coming up to suck in a rough inhale. “I’m _so _dead if we get caught like this but,” A soft, almost pained groan drifted over your prone form. “It’ll be worth it.” 

He was immediately on you again; licking, sucking, kissing and mouthing you right to the edge. Your toes flexed and curled, body twitching with every sloppy pass of his tongue. Senkuu shifted, awkwardly trying to press himself closer as he slipped his arms under your thighs and reached up to cradle your ribs. To hold you still or give himself something to latch onto, you weren’t entirely sure. But you were glad for it either way, and you freely lifted your legs to hook them over his shoulders so you could control where he was using his mouth. 

“N - not there,” You whispered when he went lower, swirling your sopping entrance with his tongue.

Digging your heels into his shoulder blades, you urged him higher and he acquiesced with a muffled noise. His nose bumped the apex of your mound, gently nuzzling into you before his tongue darted out again and you immediately went ramrod stiff underneath him.

“Yes!” You squeaked, using every ounce of willpower you had not to scream out in ecstasy. “Ruh - right there, Senkuu!”

Panting heavily against your cunt, he doubled down on his efforts with a haggard moan. The tip of his tongue prodded that sensitive nub more pointedly than before, sending sharp waves of static electricity shooting through your tingling nerves, and then he started drawing tight little circles around it. You arched at the pulse-pounding pleasure, nearly coming right up off the ground. Your nipples were puckered unbearably tight and every twitching jolt reminded you of just how tender they felt after being relentlessly tweaked to straining attention. Hypersensitive and overwrought with mind-numbing endorphins, you were quickly unraveling under his mouth and you weakly tried to angle your hips away from the onslaught.

“Oooh ... god! I can’t ...!”

Senkuu’s response was muffled by the meat of your pussy and wholly incomprehensible as he determinedly followed you, not allowing you so much as a moment's reprieve. You were so far gone within the heady shroud of lust that you weren’t so sure you would’ve heard him even if he hadn’t been up to his nose in arousal though. All you could focus on was the quick flicks of his tongue over your throbbing clit, his rough lips working over your slick folds and his hot breath puffing against your mound. Consciousness rapidly receding to a tiny, vibrating pinprick that consisted entirely of your flushed cunt and his mouth, you were entirely helpless to do anything except lie there and let the crashing waves of pleasure swallow you up.

“Suh - ... Senkuuuu!” You mewled, bawling your hands up in the blanket and crossing your ankles, effectively squeezing your thighs shut around his head when it all became too much. 

Grunting, he sped up his ministrations and blindly reached to grope at your tits. Your breath hitched, chest heaving under his palms. You were on fire, shaking like a leaf from the sheer force of your fast-approaching orgasm. It was hard to breathe around it, your mind a mess of white noise, and you had to swallow a shriek of pleasure when Senkuu’s lightly calloused fingertips abruptly found your nipples. He gave them both one, hard pinch and you shattered. 

You clamped your teeth into the bulk of fur not a second too soon as you jerked wildly, pussy contracting around nothing so hard it almost _hurt_. Tears sprung up in your eyes, screwed shut as you rode out the soaring heights of ecstasy. You seethed and gasped, mewling and unconsciously grinding down on his face throughout the throes of your completion. Gushing and soaked. Woefully empty but indescribably satiated. Your soul very nearly slipped out of your body, like some sort of half death that was just as delightfully torturous as it was teeth rattlingly intense.

And through it all Senkuu dutifully stayed right where he was, slowly lapping at your pulsating clit until your uncontrollable tremors slowly started to diminish and fade. He waited until you slumped bonelessly against the floor, still panting from the taxing exertion on your body, before sitting up with a breathless inhale. 

You were still trying to recover from that earth-shaking orgasm when he hurriedly shoved your limp legs off his shoulders, flustered desperation evident in his jerky movements. Head lolling against the floorboards, you pried your mouth off the blanket and weakly tossed it aside, grateful for the fresh air. You only vaguely realized that you missed his presence between your thighs before he was right on top of you in the most literal sense, stadling your chest and jerking his animal skins up to reveal his straining cock to you at long last. Your eyes grew so wide you thought they might pop right out of your head. 

It was smooth and creamy looking in the dark hut with only a single thick vein throbbing along the hard length to interrupt the otherwise seamless texture. The flushed, glistening head peeking through the foreskin made you salivate and you opened your mouth in anticipation. You could practically taste it on your tongue but, to your surprise, Senkuu pulled the bottom of his long shirt skin up and shoved it into his own mouth. Then his hands were on your tits, tightly squeezing and grasping as he pushed them together, With a quick, awkward thrust of his hips, he shoved his cock between them and you both groaned in tandem with one another. 

“Senkuu ...” 

He grunted in response, breathing hard through his nose as he worked himself in and out, fucking into the warm, pliable meat of your breasts. His brows were drawn together in a tight line, sweat beading along his temple, the skin around his mouth glistening even in the sparse lighting. You were taken aback by just how good he looked heaving over top of you, almost primal in his mad dash for release, and you arched up into him with a low sound of wanting. There was nothing you craved more in that moment than to feel him moving like this inside you but it couldn’t be helped. If he wasn’t ready to go that far then you would do everything in your power to make sure he enjoyed himself with this. 

“Don’t hold back,” You reminded him in a small, quiet voice. “I want you, Senkuu. No one else. I’m all yours ... for as long as you’ll have me.”

A surprised, frantic sound puffed out of him. Gaze flitting between your face and your tits, he finally settled on meeting your eyes with a noted amount of effort. The raw emotion staring back at you caught you off guard but, before you could even think to acknowledge it, he issued a muffled moan that seemed to bleed out around the animal skins clenched between his teeth. It went straight to your cunt, igniting a fresh blaze of desire within your loins as he twitched and jerked, hips stuttering uncontrollably. His expression was almost pained and you squeezed your legs together tight when your pussy fluttered in eager excitement, reacting to him even though you felt overworked and oversensitized. 

Then he abruptly stilled with a low, keening moan and you shuddered when sticky warmth flooded the space between your breasts. You quickly glanced down, issuing a wavering sigh when you caught a second splurt of cum erupting out of the flushed head, pooling and oozing out around the swell of your tits. Whimpering at the sensation, you lifted your gaze to regard him again. 

Senkuu looked shaken, just as he had last time, his breath coming hard and fast. He swayed uncertainly on his knees, his hold on you gradually easing up until he released you entirely. It took him a long moment to find his bearings but, at last, he seemed to shake off the daze and he stared at you with frank affection reflecting in his eyes. 

Your heart thumped so hard against your ribs you felt certain it would burst right out of you. 

“I’m sorry,” He murmured, stumbling over the words as he pulled the long shirt out of his mouth. 

“For what?” 

“For using your breasts like that,” Was his matter of fact answer. “And for getting so rough. I should’ve asked first and -”

“Stop talking.” You cut across him. “Just get me something to wipe up with. You got me all sticky.”

“Of course, of course.” 

Struggling to his feet, Senkuu stepped over you with uncertain legs that threatened to dump him on his ass at any given second. He was still wheezing under his breath but he appeared to be recovering quicker than before and you smiled to yourself as you watched him stumble over to the long-forgotten bag sitting just a few feet away.

He returned quickly, almost shyly offering you a thin cloth that you somewhat remembered seeing back at the lake. 

“Is this what you use to wash with?” You asked, taking it and carefully blotting up the drying semen on your chest. 

“It only seems fair. It is _my _mess after all.” He chanced a tentative grin, looking at you almost expectantly hopeful, and you laughed before you could stop yourself. 

“You worry about too much, Senkuu. If I hated anything you did to me, I’d let you know.” Shooting up into a sitting position, you pressed a kiss to his mouth too quick for him to pull back. “Trust me.” 

He blinked widely at you, lips parting in surprise. Flusteredly masking it with one of his signature, cocky smirks, he fixed you with a look of challenge. “You say that now, but give me enough time and I’m sure I’ll find something you dislike. Its really only a matter of elimination, y’know.”

You simpered as you tugged your dress back down into place, feeling pretty damn good at the moment. “Is that so?” 

“With absolute certainty.” 

Leaning close, he kissed your neck with slow longing and adoration. You shuddered, chest clenching tight around thick emotion as you turned your face towards him. Senkuu lifted his head at the movement, pecking your cheek before zeroing in on your mouth. The exchange was savory and unhurried, tasting him as much as yourself. You never wanted it to end and, if the way he seemed to force himself to give you some space was any indication, neither did he. The look of regret he gave you through heavy-lidded eyes was as vindicating as it was painful. You knew exactly what he was going to say long before he even opened his mouth.

“You have to leave now,” He whispered, remorse heavy in his voice. “Before Kohaku or Chrome wake up.”

“I know.”

Fighting the childish urge to stomp your foot about how this wasn’t fair, you stood and shuffled towards the doorway. He followed you, much to your surprise, and you turned back to face him with your hand resting on the flap of hanging fabric. Such a thin barrier between the rest of the world and your quiet sanctuary here with him. It was hard to believe you two hadn’t been caught red-handed but you weren’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“I am sorry.” He said again, like that would change anything.

“I know.” You forced yourself to smile as you cocked a playful brow at him. “But I’ll be back.” 

Senkuu snorted at that and rolled his eyes, placing his hands on his hips for good measure. “I wish you wouldn’t barge in here so recklessly next time but something tells me you’ll just pull an even crazier stunt if I tell you not to. Talking sense to you is clearly a lost cause so,” He hesitated, floundering for a split second, and then he was reaching out towards you. “Just try to be careful, okay?”

Your pulse jumped, the nerves in your body jolting as if you’d been electrocuted. He really didn’t want you to go despite the brave face he was putting on. Senkuu wanted you to stay, it was so obvious, and yet - 

You both started slightly when your hand jerked on the flap and a patch of blinding light streamed into the hut. Exchanging a quick look with him, you drew it back all the way and had to blink away the brilliant splotches dancing across your vision. Everything was bathed in a warm glow, vibrant orange and pink hues dotting the horizon where swirling, blinking stars used to be. It felt like only a few minutes had passed since you first climbed up here but it had apparently been much longer than that.

“It’s already morning,” You murmured, more to yourself than anything else. 

“Yeah.” 

The distracted lilt in Senkuu’s voice drew your attention and you swiveled your head around. Every hair on your body immediately stood on end when you looked at him, face to face in the light of day for the first time. He was beautiful. All sharp facial features to offset the roundness of his cheeks which otherwise might have made him look almost babyish. Lightly tanned skin, such a stark contrast to his silver-white hair. And those eyes ... 

Your throat clamped shut, choking on your attraction towards this man. He seemed just as taken with you, unabashedly staring and drinking in your sun bathed features as if he were well and truly seeing you for the first time. Neither of you dared move for a long moment, the tense quiet between you two punctuated by the energetic chirping of birds off in the distance. He was the first to shake it off though, surprisingly enough, and he roughly cleared his throat with a discreet cough. 

“I, uh ... I’m glad you came here tonight. Even if it _was _a stupidly risky move.” He said in a tone totally lacking any conviction or bite to go along with that reprimand. 

“Me too.” 

“I shouldn’t have tried to push you away but I won’t make you wait again. Promise.”

You chanced a hopeful grin. “Does that mean I can still have the soap?” 

Senkuu barked out a laugh, his brows rising in disbelief. You weren’t entirely sure what to expect from him - acquiescence or a scolding - but when he shook his head and turned to retrieve the forgotten block, you knew without a doubt he’d been right to bring up love earlier. 

You had no intention of chewing him up and spitting him out anytime soon though. He was yours just as much as you were his, and you couldn’t have been any happier about that. 


End file.
